This invention relates to driver circuitry. More particularly, this invention relates to driver circuitry that performs current measurements using a precision external resistor.
In the past, the semiconductor industry has utilized various configurations of “driver circuitry” for supplying power to loads that are external to an integrated circuit. Common examples of such external loads include transmission lines, communication systems, electric motors, and illumination systems. One characteristic of driver circuitry that is of interest to system designers is the amount of current the driver circuitry actually supplies to the external load. In certain applications, such as those involving power transmission or lighting systems, it is not necessary for the driver circuitry to obtain precise values of the supplied current. Other applications, however, such as communications systems, often rely on precise bias and modulation current measurements to properly function. Previously, precision current measurements have been made possible by “trimming” on-chip resistors and voltage references to obtain tolerance values suitable for current sensing. This method, however, is costly and time consuming.
In light of the foregoing, it would therefore be desirable to provide circuits and methods for accurately calculating the current supplied by driver circuitry without resorting to costly and time consuming trimming techniques.